


Dance Lessons

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: If Pris can do it, Roy can do it.





	

Roy watched as Pris danced to the music playing in the apartment. Sebastian's eyes sparkled with admiration at every move of the replicant. As the music changed, she extended a hand towards Roy in an invitation to join her. 

He shook his head with a sorry smile. He would much rather watch her instead.

"So you think you can't dance ?"

Sebastian stared at the two with curiosity, wondering which one would convince the other.

"Everybody knows that thing."

Pris grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him to his feet. She was as strong as him. There was no way he could resist. 

"Take my hand."

Roy's attitude amused Sebastian. The replicant looked hesitant and shy. 

Roy held Pris' hand in his and placed the other one on the small of her back. 

"Follow the lead."

Sebastian could not believe his eyes as Roy began to move on instinct, following Pris moving with the music. Sebastian knew nothing about dancing, but he knew that this was the most beautiful tango that he would ever see.

The music changed again, and the two replicants invited their host to swing with them. Sebastian had never been so happy in his entire life, and he wished that this moment would never end. 

\---

Deckard and Roy eventually returned to Sebastian's apartment years after the fateful day of their meeting. How was Roy still alive years after his "death" ? It would be as complicated to explain as whether or not Deckard was a replicant.

But there they were, both alive, in Sebastian's apartment. No one wanted to live in the decaying building, therefore everything was the way Sebastian had left it. 

Years had not done any good to Sebastian's friends and the little soldiers were lying motionless on the floor. Every toy, left without any care, had wound down like broken clocks. The apartment, usually so full of artificial life to the point of giving Roy headaches, was dead silent. 

Roy found Sebastian's old record player in the corner of the living room and dusted it with his sleeve. The thing had to be at least fifty years old, but Sebastian was sort of a collector.

Roy noticed that there was still a record inside, waiting to be played. He prayed that the machine would work, and by miracle, it did. The tango resonated through the room and brought tears to his eyes. He missed Pris. He knew he would never get over her death, despite Deckard's presence by his side.

He extended a hand to invite Deckard to dance with him. Deckard declined.

"So you think you can't dance ?"

Deckard shook his head nervously. He had only ever danced for his first marriage. It was a disaster. Just like his marriage.

"Everybody knows that thing."

Roy pulled Deckard against his chest and held him close. There was no escape.

"Take my hand."

He guided Deckard's hands, one in his, the other in the middle of his back.

"Follow the lead."


End file.
